A Place Called Home
by anatomyfan
Summary: "Through the years, I'll recall this day, In your arms  When I finally found my way." Rachel gets huge surprises at Christmas.


**Okay, so this story has possibly been done numerous ways but I wanted to make it my own way and have it published before I go see my family. All characters, except for Erin and Chris, and songs belong to their owners.**

* * *

><p>It was two weeks before Christmas, and Rachel Berry was sad. Her girlfriend of three years was leaving for a conference about photography.<p>

Rachel was leaning up against the door frame to their bedroom while Quinn Fabray was packing. They hooked up while in New York. Quinn was going to NYU for photography and Rachel was going to AMDA for musical theatre. They were back in Lima spending Christmas with their families and friends. This would be their first Christmas out of college.

"I wish you didn't have to go." Rachel said.

"Me too, baby. But I have to, since everyone else is gone." Quinn said.

"When are you coming back?"

"Christmas eve." Quinn turned around after she finished packing and saw her girlfriend tear up.

"Come here, babe." Rachel went into Quinn's arms and sobbed into her chest. "I'll be back before you know it."

"I know. It's going to be lonesome over here." Rachel kissed Quinn.

"Come on, your going to miss your flight."

The next two weeks were rough for both Quinn and Rachel. It was Christmas eve and Rachel was having her annual Glee party.

"So, Rachel, when is your other half coming in?" Kurt said.

"Her flight was cancelled until the day after Christmas."

"I'm so sorry."

"This is going to be the first Christmas without her in a long time."

After talking for a while, Mercedes suggested that they sing karaoke. Rachel chose Mariah Carey's 'All I want for Christmas is you.'

_**I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>There is just one thing I need<br>I don't care about the presents  
>Underneath the Christmas tree<strong>_

_**I just want you for my own**_  
><em><strong>More than you could ever know<strong>_  
><em><strong>Make my wish come true<strong>_  
><em><strong>All I want for Christmas<strong>_  
><em><strong>Is you<strong>_

Quinn is watching in the background while Rachel's back is to her.

_**I don't want a lot for Christmas**_  
><em><strong>There is just one thing I need<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I don't care about the presents<strong>_  
><em><strong>Underneath the Christmas tree<strong>_

_**I don't need to hang my stocking**_  
><em><strong>There upon the fireplace<strong>_  
><em><strong>Santa Claus won't make me happy<strong>_  
><em><strong>With a toy on Christmas Day<strong>_

_**I just want you for my own**_  
><em><strong>More than you could ever know<strong>_  
><em><strong>Make my wish come true<strong>_  
><em><strong>All I want for Christmas is you<strong>_  
><em><strong>You baby<strong>_

_**Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas**_  
><em><strong>I won't even wish for snow<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I'm just gonna keep on waiting<strong>_  
><em><strong>Underneath the mistletoe<strong>_

_**I won't make a list and send it**_  
><em><strong>To the North Pole for Saint Nick<strong>_  
><em><strong>I won't even stay awake to<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hear those magic reindeer click<strong>_

_**'Cause I just want you here tonight**_  
><em><strong>Holding on to me so tight<strong>_  
><em><strong>What more can I do?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Baby all I want for Christmas is you<strong>_  
><em><strong>You<strong>_

_**Oh all the lights are shining**_  
><em><strong>So brightly everywhere<strong>_  
><em><strong>And the sound of children's<strong>_  
><em><strong>Laughter fills the air<strong>_

_**And everyone is singing**_  
><em><strong>I hear those sleigh bells ringing<strong>_  
><em><strong>Santa won't you bring me the one I really need?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Won't you please bring my baby to me?<strong>_

Rachel turns around and see Quinn standing there and sings the rest of the song to her.

_**Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas**_  
><em><strong>This is all I'm asking for<strong>_  
><em><strong>I just want to see my baby<strong>_  
><em><strong>Standing right outside my door<strong>_

_**Oh I just want you for my own**_  
><em><strong>More than you could ever know<strong>_  
><em><strong>Make my wish come true<strong>_  
><em><strong>Baby all I want for Christmas is<strong>_  
><em><strong>You baby<strong>_

_**All I want for Christmas is you baby**_  
><em><strong>All I want for Christmas is you baby<strong>_  
><em><strong>All I want for Christmas is you baby<strong>_

When the song fades out, Rachel wraps her arms around Quinn.

"Quinn!"

"Hi Rach. Miss me?"

Rachel pulls away. "How did...when did..."

"Take a deep breath.'' Rachel takes a deep breath.

"How did you get here? I thought your flight was cancelled until the 26th?"

"My flight from JFK was. The flight for Newark was still going so I drove to Newark and here I am."

Quinn walks over to the karaoke machine and starts up a song.

**_There's a place called home_**  
><strong><em> I can almost see<em>**  
><strong><em> With a red front door<em>**  
><strong><em> And a roaring fire<em>**  
><strong><em> And a Christmas tree<em>**  
><strong><em> Yes, a place called home<em>**  
><strong><em> Full of love and family<em>**  
><strong><em> And I'm there at the door<em>**  
><strong><em> Watching you come home to me<em>**

**_Through the years_**  
><strong><em> I'll recall this day<em>**  
><strong><em>In your arms<em>**  
><strong><em> When I finally found my way<em>**

**_To a place called home_**  
><strong><em>And a life with you<em>**  
><strong><em>Where the days are long<em>**  
><strong><em>And the love is strong<em>**  
><strong><em>And the dreams are true<em>**

Quinn took Rachel's hand into her hand.

"Rachel. I love you with all my heart. I can't apologize enough for the trouble I have caused you in high school. I want to start a family with you and the only way I can is if I do this."

"Do what-Oh my God." She saw Quinn get down on one knee. The room goes quiet except for the music in the background.

"Rachel, will you marry me?"

"Yes. Quinn, god yes. Baby I will marry you." Quinn gets up and hugs her. Rachel takes the microphone from her hands and finishes the songs.

**_Through the years_**  
><strong><em> I'll recall this day<em>**  
><strong><em> In your arms<em>**  
><strong><em> When I finally found my way<em>**

**_To a place called home_**  
><strong><em> And a life with you<em>**  
><strong><em> Where the days are long<em>**  
><strong><em> And the love is strong<em>**  
><strong><em> And the dreams are true<em>**

**_Just a place called home_**  
><strong><em>And my heart will always see<em>**  
><strong><em>In the dark of the night<em>**  
><strong><em> Let your heart come home to me<em>**  
><strong><em>To the place in my heart<em>**  
><strong><em> Where you're always home with me<em>**

**Eight Years later**

The DVD ends.

"That was so romantic." Erin said, their six year old daughter.

"I can't believed it got it on tape. Who filmed it?" Rachel asked her wife.

"Santana did." Quinn said then looked at their daughter.

"Okay princess, Santa's going to be here any minute so get your cute butt upstairs into bed."

"Okay." The three girls head to the younger girl's room and tucked her in. After saying goodnight, they checked on their six-month old little boy they named Chris.

After getting ready for bed themselves and putting the presents under the tree they went into their bed.

"Merry Christmas Rach."

"Merry Christmas Quinn."

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Good? Bad? Worst story I have made? Reviews are happy holidays everybody. PS still looking for a beta reader. PM me for more details.<br>Songs: All I Want for Christmas by Mariah Carey and A Place Called Home by Sara Ramirez.**


End file.
